


Blood

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, More murderous fun, Spooky Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Scarefest Challenge. Day 5 Prompt: Blood. More vamp Jeremy





	Blood

As a supernatural creature, there is one thing that can make your blood run cold, one thing that gives monsters nightmares.

 

Hunters.

They came as monsters slept, dragged them from their homes and murdered them. They were a scourge on existence, terrible examples of what humanity was capable of.

They came for Jeremy on one of his many midnight wanderings.

Silver manacles and oak ash down his throat.

They wanted to interrogate him, find other targets before they ended him.

They burned him, stabbed him with wooden splinters and poured holy water over his wounds.

But this was Los Santos, the streets were full of monsters, both human and supernatural.

Thieves found their home here. And Jeremy had once been an excellent thief.

He picked the lock on his manacles, broke free and wreaked havoc.  
By the time his family found him, he was fast asleep having gorged on his attempted tormentors. A smile on his blood covered face as he snored softly, surrounded by open throats and corpses wearing masks of terror.

Something the hunters of Los Santos really should've learnt by now.

You did not fuck with the city's vampires.

You did not fuck with the fakes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
